Westland Stories
by JustAlilBlue
Summary: Western world with distant gods and at least one demigod. Read first chapter, I suck at summaries. Sh**.


Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Rick Riordan, I just love them and want to explore worlds with them.**

**-**

Westland. It isn't a place for the faint of heart or stomach. There's no law no ruler and worst of all no morality. Killing is a pastime or a job, robbery expected, and money is King of the Lawless. Technology is rare to come across, escept for weapons; all are used, guns and classic melee and in the rare case, bow and arrow by the most skilled. The whole continent is nothing but chaos, and the inhabitants would have it no other way. It is a land where the strong survive and the lucky thrive, not really fair but noone expects it to be.

This story starts in a small town, filled with wooden buildings, saloons and bars littered all over it, brothels filling the spaces between. There was an inn next to the smallest brothel where the town doctor was working hard to save multiple lives, one had been newly received and brought into the world, the other on her way out, the childbirth had been one of the hardest the doctor had ever seen in his life, barely outpaced by the quadruplets he had delivered years prior. The prostitute had lost an immense amount of blood and energy in the process of bringing her son forth. Her cries had been silenced, now only whimpers and twitches of her face showed the pain she was in. She never did live the best life, but maybe her child could, she was willing to sacrifice her life for his, even if she would never be able to see him grow, if she could never let him truly know she loved him more than life itself.

She went silent, for a moment nothing seemed to happen in the world, time seemed frozen.

"Doctor?" He jumped at the sudden noise.

"Yes?" The old man asked.

"H-his name is-is Perseus-"

The woman known to all only as Sally breathed her final breath and lay still, gone from her body.

Doctor Panice stared into her lifeless eyes, sadly. The boy would grow up with no parents and no name other than Perseus. It was an odd name, in an odd situation filled with sadness throughout. He walked out of the room solemnly, finally making his way to the room next to the one he just left. There was a young girl, named Maria, sitting in a noisy rocker holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She looked up into the doctor's sad eyes and felt sorrow for the baby she held in her arms.

"What will happen to him?" She asked, whispering so she wouldn't wake up the newborn.

"There is not much anyone will be able to do, he will be placed in an orphanage, most likely he will die young, unknown and unloved, but what can be done?" Panice sat down heavily on the bed, the springs coming to life, creaking loudly and doing the opposite of what Maria wanted to happen. The baby's eyes opened, showing the most brilliant green she had ever seen, and then his mouth opened, and unnaturally loud cries came out.

"Shush shhh shhh it's okay, baby, you're okay, you're safe." She continued to struggle to appease the baby, while Panice gazed sadly at what he saw happening in front of him.

"You should give him to me, it is so easy to get attached."

"And you won't be?" She paused her shushes to glare at the doctor.

"I have seen much in life, many children seperated from parents or the other way."

"Well I haven't, but this baby needs comfort right now, and after that how am I to trust you to do that?"

"I-." He cut himself off, rain poured off the window and lightning struck loudly, shadows stretched long and wispy, the moon shone brightly and wolves howled nearby; he felt immensely tired. Perseus cried more. María got back to her ministrations.

"It is late, if you are still in this room by dawn, then your decision is made, and I will tell you his name." Doctor Panice stood up and walked out, María ignoring the decision for as long as possible. Finally he fell asleep in her arms as she held him close, decision made.

-

"Perseus. No one knew his mother's name passed Sally. I truly hope you know what you're doing." Panice left, he had to make preparations for Sally's body to be taken care of.

"Perseus... Per-see... Percy. My little baby Percy." Her eyes closed so she didn't see the small smile that would be considered a miracle by all medical professionals. He had found a family in a young woman, named María.

**-**

**A.N. So... I don't really know why I wrote this, had a very tiny smidgen of an idea that's been intriguing me for a while, so I put it down on paper, well screen, but who cares? It's a little short, maybe filled with mistakes, Probably very confusing, but I wrote it so why not put it out on the internet, right?**

**So the idea is Western world, with gods that are very pulled away from Earth. Monsters won't really play a huge part in my current thoughts for it anyway. I guess the continent would be like America that just fully went outlaw Western times, but it's not fully based on any real place, that just gets tiring to have to think about for FF.**

**I know of the show called Westworld, don't know anything about it.**

**I guess if anyone is at all interested in seeing more, review follow fav.**

**There's no plan for this, no endgame or plot, but maybe it can be fun? Idk.**

**Peace.(maybe review for more peace)**

**Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, and a good night!**


End file.
